Carina and Hobbes
by Kasweet111
Summary: Calvin's daughter Carina receives Hobbes. Together they battle evil baby sitters, go back in time, and get into trouble!
1. Chapter 1

Carina And Hobbes

Carina was going to bed on a moonlit night. She felt the damp carpet under her feet and dipped her finger in the puddle. As she suspected, it was thick and slimy. "Zounds!" She said. "Monster drool!" Her long hair was brown and straight, yet there was something that made her resemble her father. She ran to the closet, grabbed her plastic Roman helmet, her Katniss Everdeen Quarter Quell costume, and a plastic sword and a blowgun made from a pen. Standing atop her bed, she swung the sword blindly. "Back! Back, you fiends!" A thump came from the hallway. "Monsters!" She exclaimed. She climbed to the top of her dresser, which was next to the doorway. The door creaked open. "Aieaieaieaie!" She called as she tackled the poor soul that had entered. "Aug! Carina!" Calvin, now an adult, wearing a white t-shirt and pajama pants, was fending off his daughter's blows. "Dad!" Carina called "Thank goodness you arrived!" She began to rummage through the toy box until she came to a plastic dagger. "Here! Now quick! Monsters are upon us!" Calvin took the Roman helmet off his daughter's head. "Carina, it's two a.m." Carina whined, "DAD! I must not sleep! The monsters will eat me!" Calvin said, "Carina, here's the deal. You get in your pjs, and I'll get you something to keep those monsters away." Calvin walked down the hall and into his bedroom. On a high shelf, there was Hobbes, in all his glory. "Hi, old buddy." He walked back to Carina's room, where she had changed into a frilly lavender nightgown. "Here." Said Calvin as he set Hobbes on the bed. "This is Hobbes. Monsters are scared of him." The eight year old looked at the tiger. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted." He shut the door. Carina ran her fingers across Hobbes's rich velvety fur. "Hi Hobbes." Hobbes blinked. "Hi Carina." Carina was not in the least surprised. When one encounters a tiger, they cannot be. "My dad told me about you." Hobbes pondered that. "I'm kinda hungry. Do you have any salmon?" Carina opened the window. She still had on her Katniss costume under her nightgown. "Mom keeps fresh fish in the cellar." She lowered a bright pink jump rope out the window. "Hold this." She handed Hobbes the other end. She climbed down and opened the cellar door. It was chilly and damp. She pulled out a camping lantern and swung it. At the end of the cellar, she saw the bounty~ a beautiful, fresh salmon. She danced around the various canned goods and meats. She lifted the salmon off its hook. Then she closed the cellar doors behind her. She climbed the jump rope and shut the window. "One fresh salmon!"

That morning, Susie Robins, ńee Derkins, said, "Honey, didn't we have salmon?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Revenge of Rosalyn

"Oh boy!" Carina said. "Hobbes! Hobbes!" Hobbes yawned and stretched from his nap. "What?" Carina smiled. "Dad's taking us to Burger Town for lunch!" The Burger Town was Carina's favorite hamburger joint. Carina put on a purple t-shirt, white overalls, and purple sneakers. She grabbed her purple backpack. "What's that?" Hobbes asked. "My survival kit!" Carina responded. "See, it's got a plastic sword, my squirt gun, a camping lantern, a globe ball, a bag of gummy bears, and an umbrella!" She slung it over her shoulder and picked up Hobbes. "DAD! I'm ready for Burger Town!" She quickly remembered something. "Oops! I nearly forgot!" She grabbed a metallic gold mask and cape. "Never know when I might need to become- The Golden Falcon!" She ran to the station wagon, Hobbes in tow. Calvin drove them to a colorful building in hues of red, blue, and yellow. At the counter, a thirty-year-old woman with a name tag that read...

Rosalyn

Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and she wore a red polo shirt, blue apron, and yellow miniskirt, with blue shoes and a blue visor. Calvin stuttered nervously. "Carina, why don't you find a table?" Carina went down to a table near the playground. "Psst! Hobbes!" Carina whispered. "Why is Daddy putting on his nervous face?" Hobbes whispered back "That's Rosalyn. She was a mean babysitter." Carina's eyes widened as Hobbes told of Rosalyn and Calvin's many attempted rebellions. She got an idea. "I'll be right back!" She went into the restroom and put on her cape and mask, filling her squirt gun. "It's hero time." She darted out and jumped on the counter. "Die, Babysitter Fiend! The Golden Falcon shall bring you to justice!" Carina squirted Rosalyn with the water gun. "Ooh, you are gonna get it!" Rosalyn yelled as she chased Carina onto the playground. Carina shrieked and climbed up the slide, squirting Rosalyn all the way. "Die, Evil Babysitter Fiend!" She jumped into the ball pit. "Grr!" Rosalyn yelled. "You are gonna be in so much trouble when I get you!" Carina climbed the stairs and slid down the fireman's pole. She took off her cape and mask and sat down. "Hey Carina! Did you have fun playing?" Calvin asked with a wink. Carina giggled. "Sure did!"

Next Chapter- The Return of Tracer Bullet!

I want to thank my fans so much! Thanks to rbavenger, my first follower, and JPPFox and J-W-W, who reviewed! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

The Return of Tracer Bullet

Carina sighed. She was bored on a Saturday! A Saturday, of all days! She shouldn't be bored, she should be in her treehouse, playing board games with Hobbes and dropping water balloons on the neighborhood boys. She suddenly got an idea. She grabbed her nice white church dress, her squirt gun, her nice white sparkly headband, and her mom's nice diamond jewelry. It was time to become...

 _Texas Streak_!

 _I walked down 49th street. Dark place, rotten stench. But I had a mission. I went to a run-down old building, third floor. A door. Said "Private Eye"..._

"Carina, what are you doing with your mom's nice jewelry?" Calvin asked as she entered his office. He wrote many comic strips, such as "Stupendous Man", "Spaceman Spiff", and "Tracer Bullet". "You shouldn't be playing with that. It's very expensive." Carina sighed. "Ok." She began to walk out. Calvin remembered his childhood, when he was Tracer Bullet, the classic film noir detective. He put on his fedora and trench coat. "Ok, little lady, what do you need?" Carina's face brightened.

" _Oh Mr. Bullet!" The dame cried. "It's terrible! A string of robberies has been carried out in my neighborhood! They've stolen diamonds and jewels and money!" I sighed. "Calm down. They can't have gone far." The dame said. "Let me help you track them down. I may not look like it, but I have wicked aim with a gun." I sighed "Alright." She smirked. "Excellent. I'm Texas Strea_ k. _Streak like a bullet."_

Carina laughed. "Daddy, this is fun!" They heard the garage door open. "Your mom is home." Calvin said. "You better put away her jewelry fast. I'll stall her." Carina quickly put away the jewelry and sat on her bed. "Hobbes, today was fun!" Hobbes looked perplexed. "I thought you said you were bored!" Carina smiled. "Not anymore!"


End file.
